


Dating the Queen of the Nerds

by Dathtato



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: Kara and Lena both share a part of themselves with each other after a few months of dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.

Three containers of potstickers, two pizzas and a large burger. That should be enough for her weekly lunch date with Lena. She rode the elevator up to the top floor and greeted Lena’s secretary before walking into her girlfriend’s office. She waved at her girlfriend who was still on the phone and started unpacking all the food. She started salivating at the sight of the potstickers and wondered if she could sneak a couple before Lena noticed but opted to wait not wanting to be caught yet again.

“Hey, Sunny.” The woman in question greeted and started counting potstickers to make sure the blonde hadn’t started without her. She really hoped that tendency had disappeared.

“Hi” she responded warmly, “and I haven’t started yet. You don’t have to count.” She added with an eye roll when she noticed the brunette was counting the food.

“Can never be too sure.” Lena teased the blonde, she really loved her but wanted to eat at the same time.

“I said last time I wouldn’t do it again.” The blonde pouted.

“You promised that three times and broke it three times. I’m just making sure.” She teased again, causing the blonde to roll her eyes and inhumanely fast place a potsticker in her mouth.

“Well someone is feeling confident today.” Lena tried to chastise through a fond smile that definitely gave her away.

The blonde just grinned back and started eating. A while after Lena finished her burger and part of one of the pizzas, they were cuddling on the couch when Kara’s phone beeped. With a deep sigh and small groan she knew she had business to go take care of. Business the brunette still new nothing about.

“I have to go. Unfortunately.” She said gloomily as she stood.

“Thanks for this, it was fun.” the brunette replied like always. Their little lunch dates always passed to quickly for either of them.

“It was.” Kara replied before deeply kissing the CEO and leaving a few other quick pecks..

“See you tonight? At my place?” Lena asked nervously. It would be the first time that Kara had seen her place, that is if she said yes.

Kara nodded her head violently at this, too shocked and enthusiastic to talk. Then remembering that words would be a better substitute she replied with an enthusiastic yes and kissed the other woman again. They exchanged a few more goodbyes, both reluctant to return to the real world. Kara flew towards where the alien was currently attacking, with a giant grin.

 

 

“Alright, what happened?” Alex questioned her sister who was currently lying on a sunbed in the DEO.

“What- what do you mean?” the hero stuttered out, nervous because she knew she must have gave something away..

“You haven’t stopped smiling, not even when the alien slashed deeply into your abdomen.”

“I’m just happy, that’s all.” She said hoping her sister would buy it.

“More than normal, so, out with it” She said sternly.

“Lena invited me to her apartment tonight.” She said enthusiastically.

“Why would that matter? It’s not the first time you guys are going to do it, is it? Never mind. Gross, gross, GROSS!” At first she had been confused, the two had dated for months know. Surely Kara must have seen Lena’s apartment by now.

“No, we’ve already done it. A LOT.” She added to torture her sister a bit while flushing redder than her own cape.

“I hate you.” The brunette mumbled.

“No you don’t.” She said through a happy little smile.

“Yes, I do. Especially when you say stuff like that. You’re my sister, I really don’t want to know about that stuff when it comes to you.” She retorted completely revolted now. “So why is going to her apartment so important?”

“It’s the first time I’m going to see it, as me or Supergirl!” she cried jovially, she was truly excited.

“Really? But you’ve been dating for six months! Why?”

“When I asked her the first time she said that there is a part of her she wasn’t ready to show me just yet and when she was ready she would show me”

“And that didn’t sound shifty to you!” she yelled but as soon as she saw the glare pointed at her she acquiesced with, “Fine, sorry. Whatever. Just be careful.” Alex would have like to add because Lena was a Luthor but that would only lead to an argument they already had too many times.

“I need to leave soon to get ready for movie night with her.” She dreamed happily.

“At least another half hour in here.”

“Okay, so how are things with you and Maggie?” She said looking at her now heavily blushing sister.

“I hate you.” Alex mumbled again.

 

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Lena hurried to answer it. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she opened the door slightly and slipped out, leaving her hand between the door and the frame to prevent it from locking. She looked at her blonde girlfriend and could see she was excited.

“Okay, before you say anything and we go in, please don’t laugh. This is a big part of me and you’re the first one I’m showing and I’m really scared and-” She rambled on before the blonde interjected with a deep kiss.

“You must really be nervous because that is definitely the first time I’ve ever see you ramble. It’s kind of hot.” She whispered the last part before sucking on Lena’s earlobe. Smiling at the tiny shudder she received.

Lena opting to rather get this over with, moved inside and let Kara past. Kara saw nothing out of the normal for Lena. Pristine marble kitchen, pristine looking rooms and, what the hell! That was when she saw the living room. It was surrounded on three sides by floor to ceiling shelves, all stacked to the brim with movies, books, games for almost every platform, TV series, anime, comic books and memorabilia from what looked to be a variety of sources. On the fourth wall was a television that covered almost every inch of its bright paint.

“Oh my-, I’m dating the supreme nerd.” the blonde whispered stunned.

“What do you think?” Lena asked with trepidation.

Kara knew this was important to her girlfriend and while she may not understand any of this, much to Winn’s chagrin, she knew she had to be supportive about this.

“So what is your favourite genre?” Kara asked not sure where to start, she knew at least from Winn’s droning on a few questions she could ask.

At that Lena’s eyes lit up and she started rambling on about how she loved fiction, more on the side of magic than on the side of science. Some of her favourite shows include Merlin, Constantine, and Avatar and so on, while she preferred games such as Skyrim and Dishonoured. She rambled on for another ten minutes before blushing red at the realisation that she has been rambling.

“Sorry.” she said still blushing.

“Don’t apologise, there’s nothing wrong with being excited about what you like.”

“Thanks.” she said with a chaste kiss.

“I just wish I realised that I was dating the Queen of the Nerds earlier.” Kara teased. Which earned her a light slap on the shoulder.

“So what do you want to watch first?”

“How about your favourite movie or series”

“Ok, let’s watch Merlin!” Lena squealed, then tried to compose herself. She was the CEO of an enormous multi-billion dollar company after all, she did not squeal. Except when the blonde was around she couldn’t help it.

They had gotten through three episodes before starting to make out. It had gotten hot and heavy pretty quickly, which when Kara felt Lena’s hands sliding down her side she had to pull away.

“Lena, I know we’ve done this before, but I need to tell you something before we do this, again.” She said removing her shirt which showed jagged scars on the left side of her stomach.

“What happened!?” Lena cried out due to panic.

“I’m Supergirl” she said meekly, removing her glasses. It only took a second for Lena to connect puzzle pieces she didn’t know where floating around in her mind. It all made so much sense all of the sudden.

Lena spent the next half hour going through shock, anger at the alien, which she threatened to strangle with her bare hands, and then simple curiosity about her powers and how she feels fighting aliens.

“Oh no!” Lena said her eyes going wide, “I’m really am the Queen of the Nerds.” Her shock at the realisation her life could give a fictional story a run for its money.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.


End file.
